A competitive market motivates builders to provide high quality buildings that will retain their value based on superior structural integrity and, as energy prices continue to rise, are more energy efficient. Due to the construction of the building envelope, these buildings may or may not shield the occupant from negative infiltration of outdoor pollutants, for example, pollen, dust, humidity and the like. However, occupants also want to be comfortable and free from any indoor pollutants that may cause, for example, health problems. Buildings having superior structural integrity may have negligible infiltration of outdoor pollutants, but may not have sufficient means of controlling ventilation to dilute indoor pollutants. Residential builders in particular have been unable to reconcile these two opposing requirements and, therefore, typically shy away from building tight, superior structures and the use of more advanced climate control systems that would alleviate the shortfalls of the corresponding indoor environment. These residential builders subsequently expect homeowners to accept, for example, leaky, uncomfortable, unhealthy, and less energy-efficient buildings.
As a result, homeowners may experience unnecessary expenditures for expensive energy that is needed to control the climate/environment in the home. At times, homeowners may also experience personal discomfort, health problems, and/or the deterioration of some of their most valuable assets, i.e., the structure of the building itself, and/or many of its contents, such as hardwood floors, trim, furnishings, collectibles, artwork, books, furniture, musical instruments, and the like.